Cold Love
by Honey-Roasted-Jisbon
Summary: All I could keep thinking is that I need to tell him!" Rated T for the moment may go up in later chapters this is an AU/OOC but read anyways i have taken a whole new spin on thing hope you like R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

Gabby Fic! Very, Very, Very AU/OOC

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING GOD DAMMIT!

Summary: A woman knows the face of the man she loves, as a sailor knows the open sea. Honore de Balzac

This is just me trying to think of something original.

Cold Love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So eventually Abby gets though the door to her house after spending the better part of an hour stuck in stupid rush hour traffic. She has a plan now though, get showered, get changed then go out and meet the guys, for a drink at the bar around the corner from work.

_What to wear? Cocktail, or mini? Long or short? so many decisions!_

All she wants do at the moment is fall into her coffin and hibernate until monday morning, but seeing as Abby opened her big mouth AGAIN that is going to have to wait until later. _Damn me and my big mouth!_

What a stessed filled week she had, although Abby would never let anyone know that. _Maybe I should cut down on my intake of CafPow!... Nahh! _Firstly to start of the week the guys upstairs had one of them cases were the killer seemed to be one step ahead of them all the way which meant that Abby was getting it in the kneck from all angles espeically Gibbs, normally he is understanding but the heck if he even knew what that meant this week. Then when she got home her phone kept on getting prank calls with someone just breathing down the phone. _Now I have to admit that shook me up a little bit but hey it's not like I have never had a stalker before in my life._

Walking though to her room she just takes a moment to wonder on who it could have been on the phone these last couple of days, it can't be anybody from the cemetry because she hasn't been there in weeks. It couldn't be anyone one from work cause' they just wouldn't do that sort of thing. _Except Tony!_ She could just tap her own phone and see who has been calling her but she can't be bothered so to hell with it.

Abby gets knocked out of her thoughts when the phone starts to ringing the lounge.

"Abby." _Maybe I should just say hello like other people do._

"Abby cancel all your plans for tonight I'm coming over." The gruff voice on the other end of the phone said. Abby knew exactly who had been pranking her now and it is the same person on the other end of the phone at this very second.

"But I..." Trying to say her piece Abby got cut off buy the other mans voice.

"No buts Abby just do it." The sharp deep voice said.

"Yes Sir." She answered back in all seriousness. _Could this week get any worse._

He hung up the phone just then and left her speachless. _Why now?Why! Why! Why! I though i had left this crap behing AHH!_

Abby was now storming around the apartment like a caged animal. Furiously she picked up the phone and dialed Tony's number.

"DiNozzo, how may I help?" Tony answered his phone with his best Sean Conerry voice.

"Heyy Tony, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel on you for tonight. I know its short notice but look, I'm really really sorry can you tell everybody that I'm not gonna be there, but I have forgotten to do something that needs to be done other wis...."

"Abby, Abs look I understand ok thanks for calling and make sure your safe doing whatever your doing ok." Tony had a little smile on his face but he just had to interrupt because she would have gone on and on and on.

"Thanks Tony, love ya bye." She didn't wait for a bye just hung up instead then when in her room and got dressed into sweats then when the short space into the lounge and jumped on the couch to chillax for a bit until her unwanted guest arrived.

Abby had so many secrets some of them even Gibbs didn't know and she didn't want to have to tell him either. At work they all thought of her as well Abby the Goth girl with too many tattoos but what they all don't know is were she actually had come from, what career she had done for the most part of her life, until her NCIS days. Not even Gibbs knows, she feels bad that she hasn't told him but she can't tell anybody absolutly nobody. That was a strict order.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

Her stomach dropped when she had heard the thumps on the wooden door. She got up of the couch and walk the few steps it was to her door the opened it...

"Dad." She looked him in the eyes and knew then that there was something hinky going on with this scene infront of her.

When she was about six her mum had died in a car accident of course she was disaught but being only six she didn't understand very well. Her Dad, well what can she say he raised her then after, but not how you would have expected a young girl to be raised. Abby infact is a bit like Ziva in so many ways she has her Dad the only person to love her and teach her the ways of the world, was there for her and looked out for her back which is needed for what they did.

But on the other hand her Dad unlike Ziva's got her though college and and made sure she had a job at the end. Abby loves her dad, and can remember saying that she would do anything for him even on such short notice but now she wished she never said what she said.

"Abby, my my you have changed since the last time I saw you." He said this as he walk into the room moving around her after giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Yes sir I have, people change." Abby wasn't sure why she had said that but hey ho she was Abby.

"So how is the job coming along then my dear?" He sat down on the couch after he taken his jacket off to put on the hanger.

"It's great I love it I wouldn't change it for the world." Abby stressed the word wouldn't but he didn't seem to notice like normally. _Some people never change. _She thought.

"Well Abby I have a propersition for you and I am not going to take no for an answer." He kept his eyes on the blank T.V staight ahead of him.

Ok so she really hadn't been telling the truth at work, she was in deep shit and so far it had risen ten fould. Her Dad, well he was a very powerful and also very talented at what he did, he was a sniper. Yep thats right much like Gibbs except he is contracted to do the US government's dirty work. What he did was very much under the radar, hidden if you will, he had his own team of people all over the world but none of them as good as his prodigy.

_Yes that is were I come in to it I'm the prodigy, he started when my mother died, he would take me on hunting trips and although I didn't like to kill innocent animals it was the only way would be able to eat so I did what I had to do. But of course it esculated, he took me to the shooting range eveynight when I turned 12 he had contacts he could get me in. By the age of 17 I being the pupil overtook the master so he sent me out on very hard and high profile missions void of all emotions, eyes on the prize._

"Sorry sir, but I don't think I can go back to doing what I did." She turned from the door and walk in the direction of the lounge and sat in her leather desk chair, then faced him with steely eyes.

"You are the only person I can trust with this kind of mission Abby, my little girl, please for your old man? Look you are the best sniper in america Abs, I need you." He then looked up at her and she could she his aged face and couldn't say no to him even if she tried.

"Fine I will do it. It is going to be hard for me but I will try. Oh and I'm not the best sniper in America I think Gibbs is." She looked at her dad with a sheepish grin.

"Err... Actually you are. I have been traking you and you have still been going to the shooting range every other day like clock work Abby and you still have one hundered percent record sheet Gibbs only has a ninty-eight percent record sheet and Ziva has a ninty-two record sheet. So your still the best there is my dear." She could see the pride in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Sir they don't even know that I have one hundred percent aim, or that I can get a man twice the size of me to the floor single handed not even Gibbs, and... well I just feel like I'm untrustworthy like they will think they can't trust me anymore. God what about Gibbs Sir how can I do this to him?" She looked to the floor because she couldn't hold her Dad's eyes anymore.

"Look Abby, you don't have to tell them just say you are going on holiday to see some friends for a couple of months." He moved to the edge of the seat then took hold of Abby's hand.

"But I can't lie to them more then I already have Sir." Abby squeezed her Dad's hand, she brought her other hand up to wipe the tear that had fallen from her left eye.

"You Abby are the best damn lier that I know, don't be getting soft in your new life style." He chuckled at her then she looked up and started to laugh along with him."If you need to tell them then go ahead, but you need to make sure there are no emotions that get in the way of this job we are about to do ok?" He went back to serious then gently touched her face were the tears had been, she leaned into his touch, this was the first time he had shown her any affection to Abby in about ten years.

"Yes Sir. Infact I still have the gun you gave me for my 21st birthday." He looked up at her then gave her a quick smile.

"I should hope so as well." Abby was about to aswer when the Adams family theme tune broke out she jumped away and went to find her phone, It was still in her coat pocket which in turn was on her bed. Not bothering to look at the caller ID she just answered the phone...

"Abby here?"

"Heyy Abss wasup...."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dum Dum Dummmmmmmmmmm. Who is on the other end of the line?!?!?!?

This is my first story in ages and I'd like to say that I do not what so ever know anything about the US government and/or snipering. I just type what is in my head (Not Everything Cause You Would Get A Bit Freaked Out). LOL

The characters are very OOC but it is a AU so if you like please review and read on or if not then still leave a review and tell me how much you hate it lol. All comments welcome.

Have a GREAT day or night lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Abby here?"_

_"Heyy Abss wasup...."_

Abby raced to her bedroom door to close it then went back to the phone.

"Tony what in the world do you want?"

"Jus' to tell you that Gibbss might be comin' over to yourss." Tony kept slurring his words.

"Your drunk aren't Tony! Now tell me why he is coming around to my house?" Abby couldn't stop from shaking slightly, because if Gibbs saw her father then well he might get the wrong end of the stick for starters, oh god she wanted to kill Tony at the moment.

"Well I may have accidentally told him that you have company and you sounded a little pissssed bout' it." Tony said while trying to sound as sober as possiable.

"Why Tony? Why say that?! Ok on monday you wanna watch your back but first I there is a mess I need to clean up." She was about to hang up the phone when she heard Tony.

"Abbs, wait he may have had a couple of bourbons so err... just err... becareful?"

"Bye Tony." She hung up the phone went into the living room again to see her dad still staring at the blank t.v.

"Dad, you need to go." She said into the still air.

"Well I need an answer before I step out of this apartment."

"O.k I will do whatever you want ok just go I will meet you after work on monday so you can brief me on it."

"What is the rush Abbs?"

"Errm... I have someone unexcpected coming around so could you leave. NOW!"

"Fine, fine I'm gone I will pick you up after work on monday." He said that then he left just as fast as he came not even a goodbye a hug or kiss on the cheek, so like her dad to do that.

It must have been about 10 mins before the door went again Abby was getting a little tied of uninvited guests. But this guest she didn't mind. Abby when to the door and swung it open.

"Hello Gibbs."

"Heyy Abbs." They both stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternaty but in reality it was just a few minutes. After the third minute of staring at each other Gibbs decided to take action.

"Well Can I come?"

"Errm... yeah sure why not huh?" Abby woved so that he could pass.

"So why did you cancel on us Abbs? Dosn't look like your very busy."

"Well, I was busy but not anymore. Nothing that can't be sorted out at a later date anyways. So Why are you here arn't you supposed to be with Tony, Mcgee and Ziva or did you just miss me that much you couldn't bare another second without seeing me."

"Well something like that I guess, so who was round this place then. Kind of smells like aftershave?" Gibbs walked around the living room and sat down were her dad had once been.

"Yeah ermm... about that err... I guess err.. I like that smell and brought it you know just to spray every now and again reminds me of my childhood... whats with all the questions anyway?" Abby stumbled over the most part of her sentance but regained it at the end.

"No reason." Gibbs looked at were she was still stood, with her back against the door.

"O.k then do want a drink or food?"

"I'll have a whiskey if you have any."

While Abby was rooting around in the kitchen, Gibbs saw something which caught his eye. A book on one of her many shelves.

When Abby came back in with two tumblers full of the amber liquid she looked at what Gibbs had in his hands.

_Not good _Abby thought.

"Oh I see you have been snooping already?"

"Where did you get this from?"

"A book shop."

"They don't sell these in book shops Abby and you know that." He looked at her with steely eyes. Then down at the book. "The Art of Sniping, Advanced. Expert."

"Well you see... I err... It has just been passed down though the family you know how it is. Anyway, I needed it for a case we did a few years back." _Good save Abby_ she mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"Ok is it a good book?"

_I practically wrote it _"Yes brilliant." She needed to tell him but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You do know that next week we all have our annual firearms check up don't you?"

"Yes I know but do I have to do it, I'm in the lab all day and don't go out so I really don't need to shoot a gun, I mean I shoot guns but I do it in the lab, well I mean in the ballistics lab."

"Everyone has to do it Abbs. How about I come and pick you up tommorrow and we will go to the range so I can teach you the bascis."

Abby wanted to laugh out loud when he said that _basics, me basics haha I think I can show him a thing or too not the other way round. _Abby smiled at him.

"Of course, that would be brilliant, thank you, are you sure you don't have any plans tommorrow?" What it's time alone with Gibbs she couldn't say no.

"I'll pick you up about 11:00 am then." Gibbs downed the rest of his drink and stood up then gave he a kiss on the cheek which lasted a little longer than the ones he gives her in the lab, he walked over to the door opened it and glanced back at her.

"Bye Abbs."

"Bye Gibbs." With that he was gone with the night, she sighed and fell back on her couch with a smile.

_God I can't wait for tommorrow. _With a hugh grin she drifted of to sleep on her couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Give me your input is it going ok or should I scrap it???

Everyone is free to share there ideas of what should happen between Gibbs and Abby tomoz.

Have a FANTASTICAL day or night. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter.

A/N: It has been a while since the last update so guys here it is. Not as exciting as the next chaper hehe.

* * *

10:58 thats what time the door bell rang in the morning.

"Come in the door is open." Abby shouted from her bedroom, quickly picking up her Glock then slamming the safe door closed and sliding the wall back into place, righted her clothes then shut the closet door behind her.

That is how Gibbs found her when he stood at the door of her bedroom he caught her just closing the closet door. Abby in her black combat trousers and a black tank top with a batman logo on the front of the top already had on her platforms on which made her stand 3 inches taller, she also had a studded collar to finish it off.

"You know you should keep that door locked Abbs." Giving her a slight glare as he said it.

"Well I just came in from being down in the laundry room, so I didn't think to lock it again when I knew you would be here." Yet another little white lie. She never locks the door why would she?

"Well I could have been anybody Abby." Gibbs tryed to make her see sense. He didn't want her to get herself hurt, or worse killed.

"But it wasn't, It was you." She picked up her case which her Glock was stored in and went to walked past Gibbs _mm he smells soo good_ she thought as Abby brushed past him.

Gibbs was in a plain blue T-shirt that brought his eyes out and denim jeans which did wonders for his butt.

"Is that your gun?" He asked while looking at her black case with a crome bat on the front and back of it.

"Yeah... I brought it like ages ago, I think it was when I moved to D.C" Only because her other one got trashed while on a mission, Abby was so sad to see her baby go It was a limited addition her father gave it to her as an 18th birthday presant.

"Oh... have you ever shot it?" Gibbs asked curiously as he followed Abby to the door of her appartment.

"Yeah a few times." Killed a few people with it too but she didn't want to say that out loud in the hallway of her appartment.

"So you know how to shot it then?" He was side by side with Abby as they made there way down the steps to his car.

"Well of course I know how to shot a gun, I am a ballistics specialist." She chuckled lightly, he revved the engine then shot of in the direction of the shooting range.

The journey was spent in silence apart from Abby turning on the radio to her favourite radio station. She kept telling herself that she needed to tell him about this mission that her Dad had come to take her on, but she was still afraid of his reaction to her double life.

Once out of the car they headed for the entrance to sign in. Gibbs went up first to sign them both in and pay for the both of them too. Abby's eyes widened when she saw Richard behind the counter she gently shook her head and motioned towards Gibbs as if to say 'He doesn't know I come here five times a week, and know everyone that works here buy name.' Richard got the message and just smiled at her instead. Gibbs gave him a funny look and then took his girl to the furthest booth away.

"Ok Abs I'll go first and show you how its done and, you can watch how I shoot. Ok?" Gibbs unhooked his guns from its resting place on his hip the stood at the yellow line.

"Ok master shooter." She took in how he was standing and thought that if he relaxed his right shoulder a fraction more and bend his elbow out just a bit he would be in a perfect position. As she made these little notes he began firing at the target, after he had finished of his mag, he pressed the button on the wall to bring in the target. On his target there was a nice grouping of bullet holes in the middle. But as Abby thought if he had checked himself he would have had a tighter grouping in the chest.

"Well done Gibbs!" She jumped for him pulling him in for a tight bear hug.

He looked over the sheet once he had done and smiled to himself. "Yeah 'spose." He pulled it off and then stuck another one up for Abby. She was thinking to herself how she could play this one off.

"Ok Abby keep relaxed that is the key." He wrapped his arms around Abby and all she could think about was his firm chest and the smell of sawdust invading her senses. He was showing her the best way to position her arms and body, then he let her go. If Gibbs held on to her any longer then he would have done something very embarrasing.

All Abby could do was smile at his guidance._ If only you knew Gibbs, if only you knew. _

"Where did you get that done Abs?!" Talking about he gun it was not just a normal Glock it had little crome bats either side of the gun.

"Oh this it was a limited edition, custom made handgun it is a semi-automatic and it is fitted perfectly for my hand and my hand only. Why do you like it?" Abby pumped the top to get the bullet in the chamber.

"That must have cost you a fortune I hope you take care of it." His gut was telling him that something wasn't right.

"Of course I do, and you are right it cost a few bucks." Abby then walked up to the yellow line _I could have some fun with this. _She turned to him with a cheeky smile. "Wanna bet Gibbs?"

"Depends." Gibbs kept a straight face but he was smiling on the inside.

"Ok so how about err..... if I win I get to head slap you in front of everyone in the bullpen." She smirked and tilted her head towards him for his input.

"So what about if I win?" He didn't like how confident she sounded, but he thought she couldn't possibly be better then him with all of his core training and sniper training all he knew the only training she has had is self defence classes.

"I will let you decide my silver-haired fox."

"How about if I win you have to give up Caf-Pow! for a week." Her face dropped and Gibbs instantly knew she didn't like the bargin but if he was going to let her slap him infront of the team then he had to play dirty to.

"I can live with that but are you sure you can handle the embarrassment infront of your team."

"I'm sure I can handle it IF you win that is." As he watched her turn to the line he had an uneasy feeling go through him. As she stood with her custom made gun, he couldn't fault her position at all she stood better then his field agents. Then she started shooting, still no fault in her position. Now his head was filling with hundreds of questions. _Since when did she know how to shoot? How long for? Why didn't she tell me? Who taught her? Why isn't it in her file?....._

Abby pushing the button to bring the target up broke his thought pattern. He felt dread in his gut as the target came closer, a very very tight grouping in the centre of the target. Abby could see out of the corner of her eye the movement of Gibbs's throat as he gulped.

"How.... Where di.... " He didn't know what to ask first he just kept looking at the best target sheet he had ever seen even when he was in the core nobody could shoot like this.

"I know I should have told you Gibbs..."

"Ya' Think Abs."

"Look let me finish ok then you can rant and rave." After a short pause she carried on. "I need to tell you because you will wonder why I am just going to take of for months and months on end."

"Months why, where are you going?" Gibbs stood closer to her _you can't leave for months who will make me feel human? Who will make me smile?_ He gave her a hardend stare and that is when he saw that she wasn't frightened of him like everyone else was, not that she wasn't anyway but he had never stared at her like that before.

"Lets go to the diner across the street and I will tell you everything ok." Abby put her gun back in its housing then walked towards the exit, as she passed the sign in desk she nodded to Richard who was still stood behind the desk.

They got a table in the corner of the diner out of everyones way.

"So Abs you gonna tell me who trained you?" Gibbs said then flagged down the waitress and asked for two cups of coffee.

"Well it was my dad, after my mum died he was a wreck. He used to take me to work with him, but just in the offices not out on assignments, then when I was 12 he took me out hunting, and taught me the art of shooting and tracking an enemy. What can I say I became really good at it...." The waitress brought over 2 steaming cups of coffee. "He then took me to the range every day until the age of 16, you could say the pupil overtook the teacher that is when I then joined his government organization, I still remember my first mission, you never get over that first kill."

"You killed someone at 16 and your dad let you?" Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Didn't you hear me Gibbs, my dad trained me to be the best asassin in the country and I became that person, I had no guilt when I killed people because that is how I was brought up no mercy I still don't. We had our reasons for killing them it needed to be done and we did it. I'm a bit like Ziva in so many ways except I'm much quicker and alround better than her not to boast but I am and our government is alot higher then hers."

"So you have lied to me then. All these year Abbs and you didn't tell me?!" Gibbs felt like he had been betrayed and but someone he thought he could depend on.

"No I thought I left that side of me behind when I decided to go to college when I was 24. Gibbs I know you feel like I have betrayed you but I haven't not really, you never asked what I did before and you just read my file, my dad fixed that one up for me, just like he got me this job and if I don't do this last assignment for him he can just as easliy take it away." Abby looked Gibbs right in the eye and he knew she was telling the truth his gut was telling him she was telling the truth.

"What is the assignment?" Gibbs took a gulp of his coffee. A man of few words.

"I don't know yet, me and my dad are going to discuse it tomorrow. He says it's a pretty tough mission and that I should be prepared for the worst, nobody else can do it so he is sending me on my own."

"No! I will NOT let you go on your own." Gibbs gave her another stare but got nowhere with it.

"Unfortunatly you have no say in it, Gibbs I will be fine I promise. I have fought bigger battles ok." Abby drank down the bitter liquid enjoying the warmth going down the back of her throat.

"We will see about that." Gibbs could never stay angry at Abby for long, he was just a little over protective and now even though he knew she didn't need protecting he still couldn't help himself _old habits die hard_ he thought to himself.

"Ok Gibbs I warned you my dad is very stubborn and very powerful I mean he must be to raise a cold blooded killer no?" Abby yawned she was tired she didn't get much sleep the other night because of her stupid neighbours having a party down the hall from her. "Hey Gibbs I'm pretty tired could you drop me off at my appartment please?" How could he deny her, he has never been able to say no to her.

"Sure Abbs, sure."

They got up and Gibbs paid for the coffees then they walk together to his car. The ride to Abby's place was spent in silence mainly because Gibbs didn't know what to say.

He then proceeded to walk her to her door just to make sure no looneys where out tonight.

"Night Gibbs, thanks for not making a scene and for understanding." Abby hugged him she was bout to pull back when he held onto her.

His lips where right next to her ear when he said "there is still time for me to do that, when you tell me the full story." He moved his head so he could look into her eyes then he did something totally out of character. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her hard on the lips, Abby immediatly responded by grabbing his kneck and pulling his flush with her body. He backed her into the door and continued the assault on her lips. He broke away first to get some much needed air.

"Have a nice night Abbs." And with one last peck on the cheek he was gone. Abby smiled to herself and opened her appartment door, she then went in and closed it after her, all of sudden she jumped up and down like she had won a lifetime supply of Caf Pow!

* * *

Well guys hope you all enjoyed that chapter another one should be up in the next couple of days not months this time hehe.

Don't think that the Gabby bit has come to soon because the fluffyness is about to be shaved lol. More twists and turns later.

Have a WONDERFUL day or night. xx


	4. Chapter 4

OH dear i suppose a case of very very bad writers block came over me lol.

Here is the next installment!

* * *

So monday came around pretty quick, Abby hadn't heard anything from Gibbs since the night he kissed her and then decided to make a break for it.

As Abby walked into NCIS headquaters and heading towards her lab she looked over at the bullpen and saw that Ziva, Tony and Mcgee were all there but there was no Gibbs.

As she was going to walk over there she saw the Director coming down the stairs and decided better of it and started walking away...

"SCIUTO!"

_Shit what does he want. _"Yes Director, what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Come with me please." He sounded a little distressed only one word came to mind. _DAD!_

Everybody was looking in on the interaction with me and the Director just as I started to walk up the stairs to his office Gibbs strides out of the elevator and looks up at us with a questioning glance.

I walked into his office who is sat in his office. Non other that my dad.

"Hello Sir." I said, Vance gave me a weird look. _What so I call my dad sir... I always have done!_

"Abby I thought I'd stop by and tell Vance that you needed some time off for your mission." He what!!!

"Abby, why didn't tell me what you used to do? To be honest I'm very, very impressed with what you have achieved. I mean much better than most of the agents we have, actually better then all of them." Vance looked over at me then back at my dad. My dad had a small smile on his face.

"Well thanks but that is the reason I didn't want you to know, I like being in my lab its calming." I looked over a my dad again and the hint of a smile was gone.

"Look Abby I have told Leon here the mission you are doing and we have come to an agreement."

"Abby that is one tough mission. Infitrate the Taliban then find the hostage then kill him. I mean alot of work for one person." Vance was looking straight at me while twirling that god damned tooth pick in his mouth.

"Well I have done harder missions on my own before." I looked at Vance with a hard stare because if he put me with the likes of Ziva then I would go against everything my dad has ever said.

"Why didn't you tell me who your dad was?" I couldn't answer that question because there was a noise, then the door flew open to reveal one Special Agent Gibbs.

_Could this day get any worse!!! ..... O wait a minute it's me of course it can._

* * *

"DiNozzo, Why is Abby being taken to the Directors office?"

"Well to be honest boss I haven't got a clue." Tony looked around at eveyone else asking silently for help before he got a headslap.

"O.k I'll be back in a bit." With that Gibbs strode of to the stairs taking them two at a time, as he came to the door leading into Director Vance's office he was called back by the Director's assistant.

"Excuse me but they are having a private meeting Gibbs you cannot go in at the moment." She knew it would fall on deaf ears but at least she wouldn't get told of for not saying anything.

"I'll bear that in mind." With that he was barging in the room without a second thought.

"Ah, Gibbs I was wondering when you would arrive." Vance said.

Gibbs looked around the room and noticed an oldish man sitting facing the Director. He didn't move to see him or flinch when Gibbs came in either. As for Abby she looked mortified, she looked between the man sitting next to her and Gibbs.

"Come and sit down Gibbs." Vance told him.

Gibbs moved to the to the unoccupied chair next to Abby. As he sat down he squeezed Abby's shoulder. But she did not look up at him or turn to face her.

Abby at the moment was a rose between two thorns. She didn't remember the last time she had, had to sit like this. On one side she had a man who she loved more than word could describe and on the other a man who she didn't know anymore.

Gibbs had a better look at the man that sat on the other side of Abby. They both stared at each other for a minute. He had dark grey hair, he look much older than Gibbs did, a very expensive suit on with a red tie. _Oh so I finally get to meet Abby's dad._

Everyone in the room started to look at Abby.

"O.K then, Gibbs this is my dad, dad Gibbs."

"Mr Sciuto." Gibbs nodded and shook the other mans hand for a very strong hanshake.

"Likewise. I see my daughter has told you about what she has to do, I have just told Director Vance and he has agreed to let her have the time off." Mr Sciuto looked over at Gibbs then with a smug smile.

"Well actually I don't like the idea of Abby going in alone." Gibbs looked over at the Director then back at Mr Sciuto.

"Fortunatly she wont be going in alone even though she can handle it, because I wouldn't put her on a mission if she couldn't, even though Abby could probably do this in her sleep my other agents agents however couldn't do this, that is why I have chosen Abby. She owes me anyway." He looked from Gibbs to Abby then back to Vance.

"She owes you! I thiink that might be the oth..." He stopped when Abby put a hand on his forearm. He looked over at her then saw the look in her eye as she shook her head slightly. "Who is going with her."

"Well I have thought about this and come to a conclusion, It will be you Special Agent Gibbs." As Mr Sciuto said this Abby was up like a shot, until then she has sat very still and not said a word which is unusal for her.

"What?!... No! I have seen the mission and I would rather go alone Gibbs will only get in my way." Gibbs looked up at her in surprise.

"Abigail sit down now." Mr Sciuto said in a hard voice. _Arr that is why she didn't speak. _Gibbs now didn't like Abby's dad.

"You expect me to go and infiltrate the Taliban to get a hostage you then wont me to kill? But not only that, you want me to take Gibbs. Yeah I don't think so." She looked over at her dad with a hard stare.

"Abigail, it is either Gibbs or Thomas." He looked over her to she what she would do, when she sat up straighter and sucked in a little breath he knew he had her.

Vance just looked on to make sure there wasn't anything he didn't know about the whole situation.

"That Sir is not fair. You know I can do this on my own." Abby carried on looking at her farther she didn't want to look into Gibbs eyes at the moment.

"Yes I do but you need someone to have your back ok, no dicussion Gibbs is going with you." Mr Sciuto had that hard stare on his face again.

"Abbs who is Thomas?" Gibbs asked while looking at her downturned face. Mr Sciuto however turned with a smile on his face.

"She hasn't told you? ... Well I never, I thought she told you everything." Abby looked to her dad with big eyes pleading him not to say anything. Though Gibbs totally ignored Mr Sciuto.

"Abby?"

"I will tell you later Gibbs. I have to go and run some tests in my lab. I will see you all later." She got up to go to the door but the Director said her name which made her turn.

"What I think you are doing and have done is very brave." Vance said with the upmost pride in his voice. Abby looked at him right in the eye.

"Well I haven't really had a choice." With that she strode out of the room and headed for her lab.

* * *

Hey Next chapter will be up soon. I know this chapter was a little small but hey nevermind.... Please review!!! thank you!

Who is Thomas?? What will Gibbs say to the hard man Mr Sciuto?? The mission and much more lol.

Have a Great Day Guy and Gals XoXoX


	5. Chapter 5

Woo next chapter!

* * *

Gibbs just sat there looking from Vance to Mr Sciuto.

"So anybody gonna let me in on the mission I only have what Abby said ealier." Gibbs was a little angry because he wanted to go after Abby, but he also wanted to get up to date on the mission and from the sounds of it, it will be one very hard mission.

"Gibbs, what I say in here goes no further ok. Not to your team or anybody I hope you keep it just to yourself and Abby."

"Of course Mr Scuito."

"Ok then, we are going to Iraq were are target has been taken hostage" Mr Sciuto takes a sip of his drink. "by the Taliban, and what we have to do is retrieve the target, who is called Blake Smith, former heavy arms dealer." Mr Sciuto looked over a Vance. "He was stealing the guns from the USA to give to them, but when they found out that he was stealing there money he got taken hostage. What we have to do is find the target then destroy the target." He finally finish then took another long gulp of his water.

"So what you are trying to say is that we have to find Blake and Kill him." Gibbs shortend it down a little.

"Well, yes but you also have to get into there camp without being seen to then take him from there base to a remote place in the desert and hope no-one saw you. It is a lot more complex then you give it credit for, that is why I asked Abby to do it because she is the best." Mr Sciuto looked in the file he had infront of him for a picture of Blake Smith.

"Seeing as you used to be in the core we thought you were best suited to go with Special Agent Sciuto." Mr Sciuto looked into Gibbs' shocked eyes. "What I like to keep things professional around my cases."

"So this is him then." He took the Picture to see a thirty something male with a clean shaven face. In another picture he was seen with a gun in his hands showing a man how to use it.

"Abby has seen them. but I do expect you to converse with her and plan also."

"They can use my office to set up meetings if they want to." Vance said as looked from Mr Sciuto to Gibbs.

"Thanks Leon." Mr Sciuto voiced. "Leon could you leave Gibbs and I alone for a minute Please."

"Of course, no problem I will take this file down to Abby." He stood up and then closed the file then started heading for Abby's lab.

It was just Mr Sciuto and Gibbs at this point and the room must have dropped about 10 dregrees with the stares they were giving each other.

"I detect a little hostility Gibbs, why is that?" Mr Sciuto Leaned back in his chair.

"How could you do that to your own daughter?" Gibbs asked with a stone cold voice.

"Quite simple actually, she was always faster than other kids and more balanced. After her mum died I was distraught, a single father head of a secret organiztion. I was a very busy man. She is a good person I know that. It is why I let her attend college and fix up her file because she could do so much more." Mr Sciuto took out his wallet and showed him a picture of Abby younger holding up a target from the shooting range.

"How old is she there?" Gibbs asked transfixed with the picture.

"13, and she already had the best shot out of my agents."

"Look Mr Sciuto I don't particulaly like you. But you had to do what you had to do." Gibbs took his eyes of the picture and stared at him.

"The feeling is mutual." Mr Sciuto looked down at the picture one more time before putting it back in his pocket, he got up from were he was sitting and went around the back of Gibbs. "Oh and if I ever see you kissing my daughter again I will make sure that your jaw is wripped off. The only reason I'm letting you on this lttle mission is so you might get killed."

Gibbs looked at him in shock. _How did he know about the kiss._

"You were spying on us?" Gibbs couldn't believe his ears.

"Well I had to make sure you were sound."

"Isn't it your daughters descion if we were to be together."

"Look ask about Thomas then see for yourself. But I'm telling you if you lay a finger on my girl... Then I'd hope you know how to take a bullet." Gibbs blinked when he said my girl.

_Thats what I call her... SOB god nothing is ever simple._

"Well it's my lucky day then." Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"I have to go and talk to Abby so I will see you round." Gibbs said getting up to look Mr Sciuto in the eye.

"Just remember what I said yeah."

With that said Gibbs walked out of the door and over to the elevator.

* * *

Abby was just saying goodbye to Vance when Gibbs walked in.

"Hey Gibbs what can I do for you?" Acting as though eveything over the past couple of hours hadn't happend.

Gibbs waved her over to follow him.

He walked towards the elevator.

As they got in the elevator he pressed the close door button then the emergancy stop button.

"Who is Thomas Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he stood toe to toe with her. Abby looked down then back up into his eyes.

"Thomas and I used to work together, We were also a couple. Actually we were engaged, until I went to colleg that is I broke it off."

Gibbs just stared at her he felt hurt that she din't tell him.

"He and I... Well he was very possesive and if I was to work with him it would be way to awkward." Abby put a hand on Gibbs' chest.

"The last time I saw him I shot him, my dad had ago at me and we got into an argument that is when I decided to go to college."

Gibbs took her hand off his chest and put it to her side again, Abby just looked into his eyes searching for an answer. She found it.

"Ha... don't worry Gibbs I wont shot you." She looked down at her feet. "My dad has had a little talk with you hasn't he."

"If you mean by can I take a bullet, then yeah we had a little chat." He wanted kiss her again to taste her to feel her lips on his, but he knew if he did that then it would all end badly.

"I wont let him do that Gibbs, it is up to me who I date or not. We have to focus on the mission first then after it will be just me and you." Abby looked up and placed her lips over his.

Gibbs did not have the willpower to step away instead he deepend the kiss pushing her back onto the side of the elevator, he ran his hand up her thigh then grabbed her butt.

Abby moaned into his mouth, she went to undo his shirt when her phone rang.

"Yes!" She answerd her phone in an annoyed voice.

"It's Tony, do you know where Gibbs is, it's just cause we have a case and he isn't aswering his cell."

"Haven't got a clue where he is Tony sorry." As she was talking Gibbs was nibbling on her kneck over her tattoo.

"Well if you see him can you tell him we have a case."

"No problem. Bye."

"Thanks, Bye."

"Gibbs you have to go you have a case." Abby Said as she tried move. She could easlily make him move.

"Not yet." He said as he carried on kissing along her kneck.

"Don't make me use force Gibbs." With that he chuckled.

Abby felt a little insulted. So she held his hand and pushed down on his pressure point, Gibbs immediatly moved away and tryed to snatch his had back but Abby held it firmly in her grasp.

"Now Gibbs you have a case to go to ok!" Abby laughed at the look on his face, trying not to show that it hurt.

"Yes yes ok can you let me go now?" Abby brought the hand up to her mouth and kissed it then let the hand go. "Thanks." He said while rubbing his hand.

"Can I train with you all at the gym when you have a slow day?" Abby said as Gibbs switched the emergancy switch back off then preshed the button to the bull pen.

"Yeah ok if you want to." Gibbs straightend his jacket out. Abby leaned over and wiped the lipstick of his face with a clean tissue from her pocket.

She just finished as the doors opened to.....

TO BE CONTINUED....

* * *

Thought I might as well put in a cliffhanger haha every story has to have one lol.

Who have the doors opened to?? What are Gibbs and Abby gonna do about there relationship?? How far will Mr Sciuto go??

Who should Abby be up against in the gym?

Have a GrAeT dAy!!! hate it lol Review please!!! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

O.k I think I'm on a roll with this... or maybe I have just figured the writing part out lol.

All mistakes are mine...

On with the story!

* * *

"Hey boss, I was just coming down to look for you. We have a case just come in Tony and Ziva have gone already." He looked over just noticing that Abby was in the elevator aswell. "I thought you said that you didn't know where Gibbs was?"

"Yeah well I didn't then, I saw him walk into the elevator and got in with him, told him all about it... The case I mean I told him about the case because that is wh..."

"Abby I get it ok... err your dad was asking where about you would be." Mcgee glanced at Gibbs while he was telling Abby. Her face went pale.

"He spoke to you?" She gulped. "What did he say?"

"Well, he just said 'Do you know where I can find Abigail she is my daughter.' That is when we said 'Down in the lab, probably with Gibbs.' His face kind of got that annoyed look that you usally get when we get a tricky case, after we told him he walked off pulling his phone out of his pocket." While Mcgee was talking they all made there way to the bull pen.

"Why did you tell him I was with Gibbs? Well did he say a name on the phone?" Abby frantically asked.

"I wasn't listening to his conversation."

With that said Abby slapped him upside the head. Both Mcgee and Gibbs looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For not doing your job." Gibbs stated matter of factly. Then looked to Abby.

"Who was he calling Abbs?" He turned to her.

"Probably to set up the mission, you know he only does a little amount of research on it. Then it is all over to me." Mcgee looked confused and decided to speak up.

"Err... What mission we haven't been briefed on anything." Gibbs and Abby turned to him in that moment, then looked at one another, nodded and Abby started to speak.

"Well it is really on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know Mcgee." Abby smiled sweetly at him then turned and walked off back down to her lab.

Mcgee looked over at Gibbs with an even more confused stare. Gibbs just shugged his shoulders and said. "Don't ask." Then walked over to the elevator in the far corner.

"Mcgee you comin." Gibbs stood in the elevator and waited for the young agent to step inside aswell the doors were just about to close when a hand popped inbetween the elevator doors.

"Sorry, Boss."

* * *

Back down in the lab Abby was working on her next assignment when her door swooshed open, Abby's dad came and sat on the edge of the desk where Gibbs usually sits. They are so much alike, but in such different ways.

"I've been looking for you." He looked at the picture on the wall behind her.

"Well I had to go back up to the bull pen to tell Gibbs something." She looked right through him hoping that he wasn't going to mention anything.

"I'm not sure I like Gibbs, he is much older then you Abby." He stood and walk around her desk, touching things here and there.

_But what would a father be if he didn't mention it! _

"Well dad I didn't think it was any of your business. Who I go out with or not." Abby was getting rather annoyed.

"Well I am you father. Lets face it you haven't really had a very good track record." He looked at her then back down at some green liquid it a test tube. "First there was... what was his name??... ahh John Smith. Do you remember how that ended?" Abby was wide eyed as he said that name.

"I nearly killed him... But in my defence he attacked me!" Abby was up now, pacing the floor of her lab.

"What was wrong with Thomas I always liked him, oh thats right you nearly killed him too... Abby you are probably going to end up killing Gibbs aswell. Don't you see?" Her father stood right infront of her.

"No I'm not listening to this, I am not your puppet any more... and as a matter of fact I caught him cheating on me and then he tried to shut me up... not exactly the nicest man you picked for me now was it." Abby stood just as taller than her father now in her boots, so she glared right back.

Abby remembered what Mcgee had said, and now she was going to find out.

"Who did you phone in the bull pen earlier?" He stepped back a little.

"Just about the mission."

"How is it that I don't believe a word that you say?"

"Because your probably right... It was Doug I ne.." Abby quickley cut him of by putting her hand in the air.

"You really don't like Gibbs do you?... Where you going to have him assasinated while we were out there huh... Sending in an ex assasin to do your dirty work. God sometimes I just can't believe you." Abby moved forward glaring at her dad as he stood his ground.

"Well it crossed my mind. What would you do if I had done that?" He said not even hesitating.

"I would have killed you!" She said with just as much conviction.

"I am warning you, to keep away from him while you are on that mission act professional it is an important mission, we can't afford to fail, that is why I am putting the best person on it." After that he gently pushed passed her and walked out of the lab.

_Sometimes I hate him!_

Her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D and quickly opened the phone.

"Gibbs, Why are you calling?"

"It was a pretty open and shut case, murderer came back to the scene and confessed even had the murderer weapon still on him."

"Well thats unusal, but I suppose some people just can't take it. You still need me to go over the evidence?"

"Yep, but you can do that later. I was calling because we are going down to the NCIS gym to do some sparring, thought you might wanna come and join us."

"Hell yeah! Ok I will be down there in about 15 minutes just gotta finish up here." She couldn't be more excited about beating up the guys.

"See ya then." He clicked off before she had a chance to say goodbye, but she didn't really care Abby was too excited about the sparring that was gonna be going on down in the gym.

15 minutes later she grabbed her gym clothes and ran out of the door up to were all the fun was at.

* * *

Hey, Well another chapter over and done with.

Should I make Abby's dad a little nicer or carry on with the mean? Mwahaha lol. Abby takes advantage of her bet with Gibbs! hehe keep reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!

Give us your coments PLEASE :) I love them..

Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and girls.... I did some research for this chapter so sorry if it doesn't make sence or i have the places mixed up lol ..

None of the charaters are mine I mean no harm I come in peace!

Don't shoot please *hides under table*

On with the show... oh all mistakes are mine...

* * *

Abby came walking throught the changing room doors, she had on her usual gym gear on a tight white tank top and equally tight shorts that came up to mid thigh.

She went over to the mat and started to stretch seing as they were already sparring, Gibbs and Tony in the ring, Ziva and Mcgee on the punching bags waiting for the ring.

Tony took his eye off of GIbbs for a second to see who had come in the gym, he felt his jaw slacking thats when Gibbs attacked him and he ended up on the floor.

"Go Gibbs!" Abby shouted from were she was stretching. Tony got up and walked over to her as Mcgee looked over. Ziva stopped what she was doing aswell.

"Err Abbs what you doing here... in that?" Mcgee asked her as he stopped beside her, trying his hardest not to look down.

"Well Mcgee, I need to put in some training because I'm going on a secret mission." She smiled sweetly at them all.

"Yeah right and Mcgee has been having a secret affair with the Presidents wife." Tony started to laugh aswell as Ziva, Mcgee on the other hand just looked a little pissed.

"I'm being serious guys, Gibbs tell 'em." Abby looked to Gibbs with wide pleading eyes.

"She is telling the truth, Abby and I are going out in the next week and a half." He jumped out of the ring to stand next to Abby also trying no to look below her kneck. _How are am I going to let her spar with me without loosing control or with the other guys without getting angry._

"Wait... a week and a half, and you couldn't have told us sooner and Abby when have you ever done any missions you haven't even shot a gun outside of the lab... have you?" Mcgee was stunned what else did you expect, having something like this dropped on you out of nowhere.

"Oh she can shoot better than the rest of all you can, I can vouch for that." Ziva glance at Gibbs as if to say 'better then me?' he looked straight at her and nodded. Ziva decided to speak up.

"What about in hand to hand combat?" Everyone decided to look at Abby but she just took it in her stride.

"Okay then if you don't believe me I will show you. Who is the strongest out of the team?" There was no dout that it was going to be Gibbs but she decided to go along anyway. Eveyone looked to Gibbs.

"I suppose that it will be me then." As he walked her over to the mats.

Tony, Mcgee and Ziva were all placing there bets on the floor. "20 says that Gibbs wins." Tony said confidently.

"I'm in." Mcgee said as he turned to watch the pair on the mats.

"I'm backing Abby." Ziva said with a smile.

"Well someone has to loose the bet..." Tony shugs with a big smile on his face.

Abby and Gibbs stood facing each other, looking at each other up and down but for different reasons. Abby was looking for weaknesses and Gibbs well... Gibbs was just looking.

She saw one, his knee and also the look in his eye told her that he wasn't sizing her up.

"Okay Gibbs you ready?" Gibbs nodded then crouched down a little in a fighting stance.

"Anything goes Abbs."

"Thats fine with me." Abby crouched then they started circling each other.

Gibbs was the first to make a move Abby dodged it with ease.

Abby swept her leg out and caught his foot then pulled back making him stumble a little he looked up a little surprised.

"Is it too late to take that bet back?" Tony said looking on eager to see how it would end up, first of all he thought that Abby would get smushed but now he wasn't so sure.

"Nope." Ziva was glad that she got stuck with Abby.

Again Gibbs tryed but this time Abby grabbed his arm spun it around his back and put pressure on it, then took out his legs, so now he was lying on his front with Abby straddling his back, he stuggled so Abby put a little more pressure on his arm which made him think twice.

"Pay up boys." Ziva held her hand out and snatched the money out of there hands.

"You believe me now guys." Abby still had Gibbs in an arm lock.

"Yeah but why didn't you tell us?" Tony asked as he looked at Gibbs on the floor.

"Becau..."

"Abby you can let go of me now!" Gibbs said though gritted teeth trying hard not to groan out in pain. Abby made it even tighter.

"Gibbs its rude to interupt people when they are talking. Now say your sorry." The team looked shocked if any of them had said that they would be fired on the spot.

Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that." She tightened up a little bit.

"I said I'm sorry!!" She released him and got up off of his back.

"As I was saying before I got so rudely interupted." She eyed up Gibbs and the rest of the team still stood shocked. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to be normal, have a normal life for once."

"But you don't just forget." Ziva pointed out.

"Exactly Ziva, I can relate to you so easily because we are from the same backgrounds. Are dad's brought us up in a world full of distuction and I didn't want a part of it, the agreement was that if he sent me of to college and wiped my file clean then if he needed me to do a mission that noone else could do I would do it, one last time, unfortunatly he decided to choose now."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Mcgee wanted to know because they didn't look very close and she didn't speak very highly of him.

"About 10 years ago. We haven't spoken since then."

"Are we allowed to know about the misson." Tony asked.

"Yeah sure, don't go telling everyone though. I trust you all enough not to say anything." Abby look around at everyone she knows that Gibbs has been clued in already by Vance.

"Okay, well there is a little village in Uganda called Buvi, one of my father's men went out there to film what had been going on and a group called NALU which stands for National Army for the Liberation of Uganda kidnapped him because he got caught with the camera hanging out of his trouser pocket." Abby rolled her eyes like it was one of the easiest missions in the world, her and Ziva shared a look.

"Anyway he is valuble and my father needs him back, which means me and Gibbs here have to go and infiltrate there base find him and get him out, then lay down low for a couple of days and when he is in the capable hands of my father's organization we can come back." Abby took a nice deep breath after saying all that.

"What is his name... errm the guy you are resucing." Tony wanted to do some digging see what he could fine out.

"Chris Shinfield. But you wont be able to trace him, his files will be squeaky clean and he will look like he has a normal job." Abby finished.

"Okay lets get back to training." Gibbs ordered. "Abby you pair up with Tony, Ziva you with Mcgee in the ring." Tony visably gulped when Gibbs said his name, Abby looked at him and rubbed her hands together.

Gibbs walked past tony and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

* * *

After they all had there showers they met back up in the bull pen.

"I can't believe Abby got you down fifteen times in the space of 20 minutes." Mcgee was looking at Tony who was trying to sit down in his chair without hurting himself even further.

"Yeah well, you were bought down six times." Tony tried to argue back.

"Yeah in thirty minutes not as bad as you, plus it would have been more if Gibbs hadn't taken pity on you in the end." Mcgee sipped on his cold soda that he got from the vending machine outside of the changing rooms.

"I think he enjoyed watching me suffer." Tony grimaced because he couldn't undo the soda can his whole body felt so weak.

"No Tony I think he saw me having way too much fun." Abby came around and opened the can for him.

"Thanks she-devil." Tony smiled at her.

"Be nice or I will let her have another go." Gibbs walked in straight behind Abby, but he carried on walking over to his desk.

"Oh Abby we forgot to ask, but how long will you be gone?" Ziva turned and sat in her chair.

"Well if all goes well with the surveillance then... it should probably be about two months." Abby glanced in Gibbs' direction but he was to busy reading a file.

"What if it doesn't go well?" Mcgee asked hoping she would say that she would come back empty handed.

"Then you might never see me again." Abby looked sad at Mcgee.

"What you will die on the mission what about Gibbs?" Mcgee asked again and everyone was hanging on to her every word.

"He will be fine, I will send him back if we get into too much trouble." At that statement Gibbs head shot up.

"I don't think so, if you don't come back then neither am I." Gibbs got up of his chair and said that it was quitting time. "Everybody home now!"

Abby stayed behind and waited for Gibbs.

"So you will stay with me huh?"

"Always."

* * *

Will update soon...

Thing is I have to fight my dad for the comp lol

Gabby is much more important then building a city on facebook!!!!

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW I love them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all the reviewers espesially 'GENIE' you know who you are lol.

Okay sorry if this a short chapter but at least it is a chapter haha.

* * *

"ABBY!"

"What do you what now 'SIR'?" Exasperated that is what she was at the minute, Abby couldn't wait for her father to just go. Then this mess will all be over.

"Well hello to you too..."

"You screamed at me first, no trace of a hello from you either!" Abby was rushing over to her computer to record some evidence.

"Anyway all your weapons are ready for you and Gibbs for next week."

"Oh great can't wait till I have to use them." Abby rolled her eyes as she turned and walked over to the plasma and looked at some video footage.

"I'm sure you haven't lost your touch Abby." Mr Scuito looked over at the pile of evidence on the metal table.

Abby looked over at her dad with a 'you can't be serious' look on her face.

"That was what us normal people call sarcasm sir." Abby overexagerated the sir just to piss him off.

"You left us to come and sift through rubbish?" Mr Scuito looked over at her with a dissapproving glare.

"It happens to solve cases, and I like getting justice the right way."

"Do you ever miss it Abby?" He was looking in the fridge while speaking to her.

"Why do say that?" Abby stopped what she was doing abruptly and turned to face him.

"Just wondering." He moved to go and sit on the swivel chair in the corner of the room.

"To be honest. No I don't, I don't miss killing people. I don't miss making peoples lives hell. I don't miss going to hot countries and not being able to shower for days on end." Abby took a deep breath, "Why are you sending Gibbs with me?"

"Because if I don't he will screw up the whole mission from trying to nose in on every detail and give us away." Mr Scuito stood up. "I have had it up to here with screw ups" he held his hand above his head to show her.

"Well you can't blame that on me!"

"I could if I wanted to but I'm not that much of a bad man, like you seem to think."

"Look... I have a life here, friends a nice little working family I never got that with you, I was always sent out on my own on missions and no-one ever talked to me because I was the boss's daughter." Abby looked past his shoulder because she wouldn't have been able to keep her calm if she looked into his eyes.

"Abby I need you back." He looked her in the eyes but could tell she wasn't looking at him. "Look at me god damn it." Abby looked at him in the eye and a smile spead across her face.

"_You_ want _me... ME_ to come back to you?"

"Yes." He stated bluntly.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I will say it one more time so listen carefully, you ready... Nooo." Abby looked right at him again and moved a couple of steps forward.

"This place has corrupted you."

"NO _DAD_! You did, I will do this one last thing for you then that is your lot!" Abby's face had a determind look on her it. "Now get out!"

"Don't forget I put you here, I can just as easily take you away." He leaned against a desk.

"Errm actually no you really can't, remember that document you signed back when I left?.... No oh let me tell you about it then shall I, it was a contract saying that basically I owed you, and that once the mission was over I then went back to my normal job and you did nothing to jeopardize it. Although if I refused to take on this little favour then you could pull me out, but seeing as I'm cooperating there is nothing you can do."

Mr Scuito looked shocked that Abby had remembered.

"You forgetting that I have the original, I could tweek it."

"You are also forgetting that I overtook you a long time ago old man, I took it when I left just incase this happened." Abby smirked again she knew exactly how to piss him off and she basked in it.

Mr Scuito had nothing to come back with so he turned on his heel and left her lab.

Once in the elevator he took out his phone.

Pressing a number he knew well, a friend that owed him a big favour that he was about to cash in.

"Hey Doug, its me."

"Oh hello to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need someone eliminated..."

* * *

About half an hour later Abby heard the noise from the elevator and prayed to god that it wasn't her father.

"Hey Abbs."

Abby turned around and ran into his arms, taking him by surprise he lost balance slightly and stumbled backwards.

"I have never been so happy to see you." She carried on squeazing him.

"Why, whats up?"

"Guess who? Only the most annoying man on the planet not only does he come over to my work place, MY work place, and think he can boss me around but he thinks he can just remove me from working here whenver he feels like it, the...."

"Wait up Abby remove you?" Gibbs already didn't like Abby's dad, he wasn't exactly making it easy for Gibbs.

"Yes you know take me away, drag me out kicking and screaming that kind of removing me." Abby stepped back and let go of Gibbs then walked over to the her desk.

"I wouldn't let him Abby." Abby smiled at that but knew that it didn't matter what he does there is no way you would be able to stop my dad unless someone killed him.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"You all set for next week." Gibbs came over and sat on the edge of Abby's desk like her dad did the other day.

"Well to be honest we don't need to pack because we will have clothes given to us, also are weapons will be at our safe house before we get there so I'm all set for it." Abby giggled to herself then said. "Although you might want to take some sun screen, they always forget that for some reason."

"No problem." Gibbs got up to go when Abby spoke up.

"Hey Gibbs, I'll rub your back if rub mine." Abby smirked at the look on Gibbs' face _Gotcha!_

"Yeah okay, I'll hold you to that." He kissed her on the cheek which lasted much longer then his normal kisses usually did.

* * *

I think I will start the mission in the next chapter.

Also thank you for reviewing and please keep them coming O.o

Sorry about the lack of Gabby there will be more next chapter.

Take care loves you all from NCISonTheRocks.............Till next time my beauties xoxo


End file.
